The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, print control method and a storage medium, and more particularly, to a print control apparatus and method for printing an image based on image data transmitted by an image output apparatus, and a storage medium.
In order to print an image sensed by an image sensing apparatus e.g., a digital camera or the like, by a printer, it is a general procedure to connect the image sensing apparatus to a data processing apparatus e.g., a personal computer or the like, to transfer the sensed image data to the data processing apparatus using communication means and have it print by using an application program of the data processing apparatus.
On the application program, the number of output dots (the number of pixels indicative of height and width of an image) and a size of a print paper are set. However, for instance, in a case where a print paper of A6 size (105 mm×148 mm) is set in a printer and if a user inputs an image larger than the print paper of size A6, a problem arises in that the outputted image will be partly cut off.
Even if the size of a print paper actually set in the printer is sufficiently large, when an image is enlarged to the largest size possible to be printed on the print paper, a blurred image is printed and image quality is deteriorated, although the level of deterioration depends upon the size of the original image data.
Furthermore, in a case where printing is performed via the data processing apparatus, a user must go through the trouble of operating the data processing apparatus, and must learn how to operate the application program.